The Red Shirt Club
All pages made by the creator of this page are been transferred to Laserflower as a result of being the same person. So uh... this is a continuation of CSL and FoH. However it has 50% relation to DoM. So Enjoy, Comment Contribute, And DON'T DELETE! ~original author. All pages made by the creator of this page are been transferred to Laserflower as a result of being the same person. The anonymus author recently made it clear that this article was now open for editing. So anyone's welcome to it, I guess. I'd recommend, if anyone wanted to flesh it out a bit, adding character development. Some of the characters seem to be cardboard cutouts, and Cupa seems like a bit of a Mary Sue. Feelin' lucky? (talk) 21:11, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 1 Larry, a random guy with a red shirt, had set up camp in a forest. He had plenty of Redstone, a Pickaxe, a few Torches, a Bed, and a stack of wool. He built a tent with the wool, put the bed inside, lit the area with torches and went to bed. Then, he heard someone say "Yes! Bull's-eye!" "Who said that?" A teenage girl, not much older than Larry, hopped out of the nearest tree, wielding a bow. "Who are you?" said Larry. "I'm Stella," the girl said. "I'm Larry," Where are you going, Larry?" "To that village, just past this forest," "That's where I'm going!" "Wow," Chapter 2 Larry and Stella went towards the village. Then they saw a sign. It read: Cyan Shirt League Population: 100 "Whoa. Cyan Shirt League," said Larry. "Stupid CSL! They mined everything in MY personal mineshaft!" Said Stella. "Maybe we can start our own village," "Brilliant!" So: they did. Chapter 3 A week after they finished their village, they went mining. Larry soon heard a hissing sound. "Ssssss..." "NOOOO! WE'RE DOOMED!" Larry screamed. He then grabbed his stone sword and turned to the source of the hissing; only to find a young girl about a year younger than him. "Is that you, sis?" he asked the girl. "Yes, it's me!" she replied. "Larry, is she REALLY your sister?" Stella asked. "Yep, that's my sister Cupa! Didn't I tell you about her?" "Oh. I remember." So, they soon brought Cupa to the village. Chapter 4 "So, Larry, I've made a few friends since we left and went our separate ways." said Cupa "Who are they?" Larry replied. "Yurei the Skeleton and Andr the Endergirl," Cupa said. "Andr? She's my older sister!" Stella chimed in. ?????? Larry thought. Larry, you know I can talk to you in your mind. Cupa said to Larry through her mind. Chapter 5 ZAP! A young woman, about 20 years old, appeared out of nowhere. she had a black coat, a black hat with purple buttons, and apparently, amnesia. "Andr? Is that you?" Stella said. "Who are YOU?" the woman replied. "Its me, Stella, your sister," Stella said. Soon an arrow came out of the sky, and hit Andr's back. "Wh-Who did that?" Andr said, pulling the arrow out of her back. Yurei flew in from a tree, similarly to how Stella did in chapter 1. "Sorry about that. Andr seems to have amnesia. Must be all that teleporting," Yurei said, slapping Andr. Chapter 6 "Andr, you epicfailed." Stella remarked. "Well, we'd better be leaving," Larry said as he and Stella walked away. "Why?" asked Cupa. "WE'RE MINING!!!!!" "uhh..." "You three should go too." said Stella. "SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" a voice said. "Huh? Who said that?" asked Stella. "NETHER FORM!!" A fiery figure with fifty arms approached them. "Huh? Oh, it's you. Normal Form!" he said. Then 48 arms and the fire went away. "How did you do that? And just who exactly are you?" asked Stella. "I'm Pocket_Switcher." Chapter 7 "THIS IS AWESOME!!!!!" said Larry, "The legendary Bedrock King? President of the Ender Army?" "Yup, that's me." "What are you doing in this old mine?" "Haven't you heard? There is ano acactive volcanof near here. I'm trying to enhance my fire resistance ability." "So, lava swimming pool? " "Pretty much." Afterwards, he left. There was a piercing scream, and he returned with one arm gone. Chapter 8 Category:RSC